Krazy Karma
by Demon Bishie
Summary: Kagome returns forever from Feudal Japan...only to discover Inuyasha's reincarnation! And when Kagome revives Inuyasha from his dormant state, how the HECK will they both share the body?
1. Astonishing Discovery

Disclaimer:  
  
Demon Bishie: -__- Nnnnnope! I ain't doin' it, just to spite 'em! *Chibis pout at their mommy and tap their feet* Chibi-Inu: "Kaaachaaaan, just dooo it! Dey'w come aftew you if you don't!" Demon Bishie: *Silence* All Chibis: "PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE?!" Demon Bishie: _ "Oh, alright! Listen, if I owned these characters, wouldn't I be posting on the OTHER site? I don't own Inuyasha!...- ^v^ 'Cept fer this one. *Holds up Chibi-Inu*  
  
Krazy Karma: Chapter 1, An Astonishing Discovery  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, trying her best to ignore her friends' constant chatter as they hovered above her discussing the latest news in their lives. She wanted to finish reading just one more chapter before class started. She was also rather depressed because of the recent events. For some reason, the well had sealed itself two days ago. She tried everything she could, but it wouldn't let her through. She still had the jewel shards they had collected, but she would never see her friends again. The bell rang shrilly throughout the school halls; too late.  
The teacher walked in, and said good morning to the class. Kagome yawned as the teacher began to discuss the ancient history of Japan. She stared around the room at the different students, taking –and some passing- notes, falling asleep, and other things. But as her eyes came to the door, she noticed a young man standing in the doorway, with short black hair and big, very dark brown eyes. He appeared to be terrified, and slowly shuffled in, handing a note to the teacher.  
"-Uh, m...my name is Yori Takumi... I'm from Kyoto..."  
Kagome stared at him, finding something perplexing about his appearance...  
"Hello Yori; please take a seat somewhere. I expect you to find somebody to borrow the class's notes, and retake them for your own studies."  
With every sentence the teacher spoke, Yori appeared to look even tenser. He very slowly drew his gaze across the room, and spotted the empty seat next to Kagome. Kagome realized he was looking in her direction, so she cast a smile and lightly waved. Yori seemed a little reassured by this, and smiled back, slowly walking down the isle to the seat.  
"-If you could pick up the pace, Mr. Takumi..."  
Takumi was startled at the teacher's words and quickly scooted down the isle and threw himself into his seat. Kagome chuckled at his timidity, and he began to blush several shades of red. He nervously pulled out a notebook, and released his tension in a sigh as he began to take notes. Kagome watched him as he listened; he seemed diligent, as if determined and engrossed in his task. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and he gasped, flinching as he looked over to her.  
"Y-yes? Hello..."  
"Hi, my name is Kagome."  
"I'm...Yori..."  
"I know, I heard you tell the teacher-"  
"Sorry!" He whispered harshly as he blushed again.  
"What's wrong? You seem afraid."  
"...It's just...new school...and all that..." He cleared his throat. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my notes."  
With that, he leaned back to his notebook, and began working at swift speed to copy notes once again.  
  
Later that day, the bell rang for school to be let out and the students flooded out like a stampede of animals. Kagome slowly paced down the steps of the school, when she noticed Yori fidgeting with the lock on his bike. She smiled and ran over.  
"Hey, Yori!"  
He yelped at the mention of his name and turned around to see Kagome, the frightened look on his face softening.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
Yori smiled.  
"Oh no, don't apologize; I'm always easily startled. One time I was at a supermarket, and when a clerk tapped me on the shoulder, I shrieked."  
Kagome giggled at Yori's statement, but hesitated as she got a closer look at his face.  
"Huh? What is it, Kagome?"  
She came up close to peer at his face, nearly touching noses. Yori blushed at how close she was getting, and gulped.  
"Uh, Kagome, I don't mean to be rude, but...could you back up?"  
Kagome was brought back to her senses and reared back from his face.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry...it's just that...you look...familiar..."  
"I do?"  
"Yes...very."  
Yori smiled at her as he undid his bike lock, and began to roll of with it.  
"Well, I'll see you later I suppose-"  
"Wait!"  
"Huh?"  
"How about we hang out this afternoon? Consider me your first new friend in town!"  
Yori beamed at her proposal and eagerly nodded. She grabbed his hand and they began to walk aimlessly off from the school.  
  
In the shadows of the trees, a slimy-looking spider demon sat, watching Kagome as she left the school.  
"The jewel is vulnerable...all I have to do is wait for the right moment."  
The demon leapt across the branches of the trees as he followed the pair in great stealth.  
  
"So, your family lives in a shrine?"  
"Yeah, and my grandfather is obsessed with old relics and stuff. One time he gave me a mummified hand for my birthday!"  
Yori cringed at the thought. The walked in silence for a moment in the growing darkness as evening came, when Yori spoke.  
"Thank you for being so nice to me. I didn't really have any friends in Kyoto; that's why I've been so nervous. I-"  
Suddenly, Yori became tense, and whipped around looking for something.  
"Did you hear that?!"  
"Hear what? I-"  
Yori gasped as he looked up in the branches, spotting the spider demon. His pupils dilated, and he began to breathe in raspy gasps, occasionally whimpering. He began to trip backwards, pointing at the demon. Kagome looked up and gasped as well, clutching the shards she held in her pocket. I knew I should have left these in the feudal era...  
"What is that thing?!"  
"It's a spider demon...Yori, I'm sorry."  
Yori appeared to be confused. He looked over at Kagome, with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?"  
"Because this demon is after me."  
"You?! Why?!"  
"I've got something very precious with me; and the demon wants it."  
  
The spider demon leapt to the ground, landing in front of Yori, who shrieked and fell back. The spider demon cackled as it approached Yori, who shuffled backwards from his position on the ground.  
"How pleasant...a handful of the legendary shards, and an easy meal to go with it!"  
Yori screamed and leapt back up on his feet, attempting to get away.  
"Not so fast, human!"  
The spider demon spat a web at Yori, pinning him to a tree on the side of the street. He struggled to get free, his face scrunched up as he pulled at his limbs with all of his strength.  
"Kagome, help me!!!"  
Kagome panicked, unsure what to do. She didn't have any arrows, and Inuyasha wasn't here. The spider demon chuckled at Kagome's helplessness.  
"Too bad...without any weapons, you're rather useless in this situation, aren't you? Poor littl-AACHGK!!!"  
Kagome gasped as she saw that one of Yori's hands had broken free of the web's bindings, and he had grabbed the spider demon by its neck and begun to strangle it. He was wincing as he focused all of his energy on squeezing the life out of the demon.  
"B-but...h-hooow?!" the spider demon struggled to say. "It's impossible for a normal human t-tooo...do that!!!"  
"I may look like a normal human...but there's something about me you don't know."  
Kagome gasped...his voice was different, and yet she knew who the voice was right away...  
"I-..Inuyasha???"  
Yori looked at her from his position, his eyes miraculously now a piercing gold in the darkness.  
"Hey Kagome; long time no see...-I'll be with you in a moment."  
In a few seconds, Yori tightened his grip and astonishingly crushed the demon's head, the black blood oozing across his hand and splattering on his face. As the demon fell to the ground, Yori grunted as he ripped himself out of the bindings and landed on the ground. He sighed with relief and walked over to Kagome.  
"That was refreshing..." he said with a laugh; but suddenly, he blinked his eyes back to brown, and Yori groaned and fell into Kagome's arms, gasping for air and moaning.  
"W...What happened?"  
"...Now I know who you look like...and I know who you are."  
"Huh? What are you talking about Kagome?"  
Kagome smiled shyly at Yori, helping him stand back up.  
"Yori...do you believe in reincarnation?"  
  
-- You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would like reviews...I'd hate to continue a story that nobody likes...*puts on a flame proof vest* I know it's disappointing that Inuyasha's reincarnation is a total chicken, BUT ISN'T HE SWEET?! I thought it'd make things more interesting if something ironic happened with his reincarnation...Now, he's a sweet, shy, scaredy-cat scholar, instead of an uneducated, cocky, loudmouthed...O_O;;; Chibi-Inu: -_- "AHEM!" ^____^;;; I never said we didn't LIKE him that way!!! Inuyasha rules in all forms, be he Bishie, Chibi, or...um...Reincarny! 


	2. Let's Sit BOOM! And Talk

FINALLY! REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I FEEL MORE CONFIDENT ABOUT THIS FIC NOW! I CAN FINALLY HAVE THE WILL TO CONTINUE!!! Thank you, Kaze-Mizu! (Hehe, Wind-Water...fun...or were you intending for it to be Kaze-Kizu as in Inuyasha's Wind Scar and ended up misspelling it?...Well, either way, it's cool!) And thank you SakuyaSerenity!!!  
  
Yori stared at Kagome in confusion, scratching his head.  
"Reincarnation? Uh, well...it could be possible, I don't know..."  
"It exists, trust me..."  
Yori appeared disturbed by Kagome's insistence.  
"Um...Kagome? I'm just wondering...are you entirely mentally sta-"  
"Yori, I really have to talk to you. Come with me!"  
Kagome grabbed him by the wrist and raced him back to her place. She stopped in front of her door, turning around and staring down at Yori, surprised to see he was on the ground panting.  
"Jeez Kagome...what is it? And why'd you take me here?"  
"I want to test something...come in for a bit..."  
Kagome dragged him into the house and took him up the stairs. Yori became paranoid, and began to blush madly.  
"Kagome what exactly are you planning?!"  
She hurried him into her room and flung him onto her bed, turning around as if looking for something. Yori's eyes went SUPER-wide, and he began to hyperventilate. He looked around panicking, covering his mouth with both hands to prevent him from screaming as she started to set some pillows down on the floor.  
"Yori, I want you to stand right in front of these pillows."  
Yori was shaking, and he couldn't will his body to move.  
-Oh man...is she doing what I think she's doing?! Please don't let her be doing what I think she's doing! Anything but that!  
He finally mustered up the courage to walk over, and stood there as she sat by her desk and took a deep breath.  
"Okay...you need to brace yourself Yori...this might be painful..."  
Yori gulped and nodded.  
"Alright...Inuyasha, I know you're in there, and I'm sorry, but I have to do this even though you haven't done anything wrong...so..."  
Yori stared at Kagome, completely convinced that she was nuts. First chance he got, he was running out of here and never looking back.  
She took a deep breath, walked up to him, and lifted a finger, saying the old phrase she found so useful in the past.  
"SIT, BOY!"  
Yori suddenly felt something inside of him yank himself down with incredible force and hit the pillows violently.  
BOOM!!!!  
-OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW...Ughhhhn...Ouch that hurt! What the heck was that?!...Huh?  
Yori suddenly felt an anger that wasn't his own rise within his body, and force him to look up and yell at Kagome. Without any will of his own he rose up from the pillows and began cursing and shouting at Kagome louder than he had ever raised his voice in his life.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! KAGOME, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
Kagome smiled as she saw the same bright gold flash in Yori's eyes as he lashed out upon her.  
-Good old Inuyasha...  
Yori was absolutely petrified; literally. He had no control of what he was saying. His voice seemed rougher, and his words were not his own. He was just an observer, as if he had taken a backseat to someone else in his own mind. The other presence willed him to get up and begin shouting at Kagome like crazy. He was surprised to see that throughout the whole thing, Kagome seemed to be overjoyed.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I had to do it to see if I could get you out...I had a feeling the spell might have attached itself to your soul..."  
Yori felt his own eyes go wide with disbelief. He began flailing his arms as his voice spoke with that harsh, rough tone.  
"WHAT?! YOU MEAN NOW I'M STUCK WITH THE SUBDUING SPELL FOR ETERNITY?!?! I DEMAND YOU TAKE IT OFF RIGHT NOW!!!"  
Yori pondered the conversation as he listened in.  
-Inuyasha? Subduing spell? What's going on?!  
"Oh, be quiet Yori! I'm trying to talk to Kagome!"  
Yori was terrified as this other person who had control of his body spoke to him outloud. Kagome looked at him and shyly laughed.  
"Uh, Inuyasha, just be quiet for a moment and let me explain to him."  
The other presence in Yori's body, "Inuyasha", or whatever Kagome called it, folded his arms and let out a "feh" before silencing himself.  
"Yori, this may sound strange but...I used to be friends with the guy who's apparently your previous incarnation. His name is Inuyasha...this'll sound even stranger, but he's half-demon. The reason why you fell down on the floor when I said sit-"  
BOOM!!!!  
Kagome let out a nervous laugh and helped an infuriated Inuyasha- possessed Yori up. The pillows couldn't take the second hit, and exploded upon impact. Now the feathers from the pillows were floating all around the room, lazily dropping down in the air.  
"Ehehe...Sorry..."  
"KAGOME, YOU KLUTZ!!!" Inuyasha stared daggers at her face as he spat out some feathers from the ravaged pillows that now sat on the floor. His face was red from the hit, and Yori could feel every twinge of pain. He wasn't so sure he was going to hang with Kagome anymore...It seemed to dangerous.  
"Uh, anyway, it's because I had this spell put on him so that whenever he was bad, I could say it and he would be punished."  
Yori couldn't stand how painful that thing was. He was terrified over what was going on. He suddenly felt Inuyasha's frustration as he willed his body to slap his hand over his forehead in disbelief.  
"Man, this is so embarrassing! My reincarnation is a wuss!!!"  
Yori felt offended, and apparently, Inuyasha could sense it. However, he only snorted and folded his arms before responding.  
"Well, you are!"  
That did it. He was tired of this creep. He was getting control again. Suddenly, he made himself wince and struggled to push the other presence aside. Yori blinked and his eyes turned brown again for a moment.  
"Okay, that does it! I WANT MY BODY BACK NOW!"  
Inuyasha tried to slap Yori in their face, but Yori used their other arm to stop him.  
"Hey! Stop that!"  
Their eyes turned yellow, and Inuyasha smirked proudly; however, Yori became peeved and began to strangle him with their left hand. Once again their yellow eyes turned brown, and then Inuyasha hit them "where it hurts." He nearly keeled over, but then began punching their nose as the eyes reverted back to yellow.  
Kagome watched in sheer shock as she watched Yori/Inuyasha beat themselves right in front of her eyes. Kagome was afraid they wouldn't stop. She watched in confusion as Yori/Inuyasha proceeded to pummel themselves continuously until one regained full control. She pondered for a moment, then made a hard decision...  
-Oh well...it's like they say...  
Inuyasha was now biting their arm, Yori's cry of pain forcing itself out of his mouth.  
-Third time's the charm...  
She backed away, and took a deep breath, and once again, said the magic word.  
"Sit boy!"  
BOOM!!!!  
Kagome walked over to the now permanently imprinted spot on her floor, and knelt down to tap Yori on the shoulder. He grunted, and looked up with brown eyes.  
"I guess that guy was in control when you said that word and he felt the full impact...Um, what the heck is going on?"  
"Yori, I'm the reincarnation of a priestess from nearly 500 years in the past. A few years ago, I fell into a well that transported me back to that time, where I met your incarnation. He and I worked together to gather the shards of a special jewel that would devastate the land if put into the wrong hands. A few days ago, the well sealed itself and now I can't get back."  
Yori stared at her, completely dumbfounded.  
"Okay; if I didn't just lose complete control of my body and find myself smashed into the ground when you said 'sit', I'd say you were totally crazy. -Then again, it could be that I've gone crazy instead and this is all an illusion being created by my mind..."  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"Well, if your insanity is that powerful, there's no point in worrying about it; after all, how would you actually ever know if you were sane again?"  
Yori looked at her sheepishly.  
"I guess that's a valid point. But why are you so excited about finding a reincarnation of an old friend?"  
Kagome smiled at him and helped him up.  
"I was afraid I'd never see him again. He's been such a close friend to me."  
"Well that's all great, but what am I going to do now that I've got a crazy loud-mouthed weirdo trying to take over my body?"  
"Don't worry; if he gets out of line at the wrong moment, I'll just use the word."  
Yori sighed; but suddenly, the room began to spin.  
"Whoa...dizzy..."  
Kagome suddenly found herself with Yori falling into her arms again, once again passing out. She blushed and rolled her eyes.  
"I guess I must have sat him a little too hard..."  
She sighed, and dropped him on her bed to go grab some food. 


	3. The Mental Compromise

- (Normal thought, usually Yori) (Inuyasha's thoughts, directed to Yori in his head)  
  
Yori woke up later that night, moaning and reaching up to his forehead to feel that an icepack had been placed there. He took it off and looked around, remembering he was in Kagome's bedroom. He rubbed at his sore head and stood up, falling back on the bed after a dizzy spell.  
-Man, that thing hurts...  
-See how it feels after a couple dozen times...  
"AHH!"  
Yori leapt out of the bed, whipping his head around in different directions to find the source of the voice. Then he remembered.  
"Oh no...I CAN HEAR YOU IN MY HEAD?!"  
Inuyasha sighed.  
I don't know how, but even though we're the same soul, we've got two different personalities, and somehow we're coexisting...  
"You mean now I'm going to have you stuck in my head everywhere I go?"  
...I'm not sure...It might be possible for one of us to just let go and give the other total control for a bit...considering before we passed out...but I can interrupt at anytime...hehe...  
"Oh man, this is like being possessed..."  
Yeah, except technically you used to be the ghost.  
Yori grumbled and let out a distinct "feh." He gasped as he quickly covered his mouth and looked around in surprise.  
-Great! Now I sound like you!- He thought with his fists clenched.  
Yori's eye twitched with irritation as Inuyasha's laughter echoed through his head.  
-Man, now everybody at school is going to think I'm nuts!  
Not if they see MY eyes when they question you...then they'll just think you're a possessed weirdo.  
Yori groaned and fell back on the bed. He yelped and leapt up on the bed as he heard a knock on the door. Kagome opened the door with a bowl in her hand, and Yori released his tension.  
"Few...it's just you...-Kagome, this guy won't leave me alone!!! He's bugging me in my own brain!!!"  
"Huh? Really?"  
His expression was blasé and annoyed as his eyes reverted to yellow, Inuyasha quickly changing it to a smirk.  
"Hehe, it's so easy to get under his skin."  
Yori became furious.  
-YEAH, CONSIDERING YOU'RE ALREADY IN IT!  
Inuyasha winced and stuck his fingers in his ears and wiggled them a bit to numb the pain from his yell.  
"Not so loud! Mental yelling really hurts!"  
Yori spoke with mocking sympathy.  
-Aw, really? THEN GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!  
Inuyasha nearly fell over from the volume of Yori's shouting.  
"Uh, Kagome? I know this is gonna sound crazy, but...would you mind 'sitting' me? It would punish him, and put me out of my misery...!"  
Kagome shook her head.  
"Oh alright! Have your dumb body back..."  
Inuyasha's face was annoyed as the eyes went back to brown and Yori appeared relieved. He sighed and straightened his clothes in a smug gesture, but suddenly fell down to the floor in pain. He grunted and cradled his head in his hands, curling up in a fetal position.  
HA! NOW I'M THE ONE WHO CAN YELL! YELLING YELLING YELLING YELLING YELLING YEEEEEELLIIIIIIIING!!!  
"OKAY! I'M SORRY!"  
Yori became frustrated as he sensed Inuyasha's smug pride at winning.  
"Kagome, can't you make him go away?"  
Kagome frowned in apology.  
"Oh man...this isn't fair..."  
"I know...I feel really bad for you..."  
"Yeah...this guy's gonna be watching my every move...will I ever be able to use the bathroom again?"  
Yori heaved a loud sigh of frustration as Inuyasha roared with enormous laughter in his head.  
-Yeah, glad you liked that one demon-boy.  
"Oh dear...uh, that's not what I was talking about."  
Yori's eyes went wide. If that wasn't all, what else was there? He closed his eyes in anticipation and took a deep breath to ask Kagome what she was actually talking about.  
"...Dare I ask...-What?"  
"Well, you're going to have to live with Inuyasha...and he's not the friendliest of guys...he's loudmouthed, rude, and stubborn."  
AM NOT!  
Yori winced at the yelling.  
"He says 'am not'"  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"I rest my case."  
Yori looked like he was about to break down. His eyes twitched, he was hyperventilating, and he had climbed back onto the bed and begun to whimper. He sensed Inuyasha's suspicion.  
Uh, are you okay?  
-No, I've got a crazy loudmouthed split personality whose old girlfriend can turn me into road kill by saying sit.  
HEY! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!  
He winced from the pain of his yelling, then screamed and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the door to find home. Tears were streaking down his face as Inuyasha began to speak again.  
Hey, where are you going?! Don't make me drag us back there!  
-Get out of my head...get out of my head...get out of my head...  
  
Kagome sat there, dumbfounded at Yori's reaction. She frowned deeply as she realized that this was all her fault. She had lured the spider demon; she had woken up Inuyasha; she'd aggravated them both with the subduing spell.  
"What will I say tomorrow at school?"  
She sighed heavily and packed her homework before going off to get ready for bed. This night had been too hectic.  
  
Yori ran up the stairs in his house, ignoring his mother's comments about his first day of school and being out late. He ran up into his room and shut the door, leaping onto his bed and hugging his pillow. He held his face close to it, praying with all his might for Inuyasha to go away.  
...You can wish all you want, but I'm staying.  
"GO AWAY!"  
I can't. I'm stuck here. I think it's because of that spell.  
Yori opened his eyes, forgetting his frustration as his curiosity peaked.  
-...Spell? You mean the 'sit' thing?  
No, no...after Kagome left, Kikyo – her previous incarnation – cast a spell on me and told me that my soul would never be at ease once she awakened me. Since Kagome, who is basically modern Kikyo, woke me up, I can't "rest in peace" until I do something to break the curse.  
-Like what?  
I have no idea. She never told me...She just said that when her soul was put at ease, mine would be too.  
-...But, if Kagome is Kikyo...then...it means you have to put Kagome at ease?  
I don't know! Damn that Kikyo!  
-...Are you insulting Kagome?  
No...she and Kikyo are two different personalities...a lot like you and me.  
-Oh, well I can see your point there...  
Hey!  
Yori laughed. Then sighed as he made a decision.  
"Okay. I tell you what 'Inuyasha' or whatever, we'll share this body for now, but until you get out, I'll help you try to find a way to break this dumb spell."  
Thanks...  
Yori fell back down onto his bed and prepared to go to sleep. Today had been long and tiresome.  
...Yori?  
Yori moaned inside his head.  
-What is it?  
There's something I should tell you...  
-...Okay...  
There's this one thing I never got to tell Kagome before she went away, and I think it's important that you know...I realized shortly before she left.  
-Yeah...?  
...I'm in love with her.  
Yori shook his head in surprise and muttered a sorry as he sensed Inuyasha's embarrassment.  
-But...love? How long did you know her?  
A few years...  
-Uh...can demons and humans...?  
Yori sensed Inuyasha's anger and humiliation.  
Feh! Of course they can! I'm half-human!  
-Really? Oh, I thought the other half might have been vampire or goblin or something...  
Feh!  
-So, what kind of demon are you?  
Dog demon.  
-Hehe...  
What?  
-Just thought it was funny how you're a dog demon and Kagome can "sit" you...  
Feh!  
-Well, at least I've always got somebody to talk to...  
Well duh, you're the ONLY one I can ever talk to now...unless I possess you.  
Yori shivered at the phrase "possess." It was creepy.  
Don't worry...Kagome'd just sit me if I took over. She sits me for everything. Calling her names, not letting her go home, sneaking food, stealing snacks from Shippo...  
-Wow, she was right; you are a little rude.  
Feh!  
Yori chuckled and turned over in his bed, letting out a loud yawn.  
-Well, I really need to sleep. Good night.  
Alright...good night...  
Yori felt relief sweep over him as he pulled the blankets over his body and curled up in his bed.  
..... ... .  
-...Uh, Yori?  
  
Downstairs, Yori's mother spilled her tea cup as she flinched from the loud, angry scream that caused the ceiling lamp to shake.  
  
And now, review responses since the last chapter.  
  
SakuyaSerenity – WOAH, WOAH! EMPHASIZE ON SERENITY! And I don't approve of bad language (thank you for censoring yourself on the big one though). I'm glad you like it so much, but R-E-L-A-X....-Gee, I wish sugar could make me that bouncy...or Gum-Gum fruit...Watches as Chibi-Luffy bounces around the room  
  
NefCanuck – Hehe, roommate...clever. Well, let's see...Inuyasha won't let Yori get any sleep, Yori wants him to leave him alone...Inuyasha keeps bugging him and doing annoying things...hmm...sounds more like siblings...oo nooooow I know what my big sister had to go through!  
  
Sari15 – It's not really so much what Inuyasha has in mind as what Yori has in mind...but yeah, it should be exciting to see...even I'm curious Oo...  
  
LiLfloWerGrl – Ooh, interesting...cool plot...I feel connected to this generation. -...-oo; then again, I AM this generation...-;;;...  
  
And by the way, I'm sorry to tell my reviewers and "fans" this, but I ain't gonna be updating for about a month. So if you're waiting for an update, don't bother checking until around mid-July. Go ahead and review, but please don't whine about me not updating 'cuz I'll probably be somewhere in Fort Payne Alabama or Las Vegas or Yellowstone or something...  
  
O.O THAT REMINDS ME! Runs off to Laura's house to drop off Chibis Okay, now don't forget; you have to put eye drops in Chibi-Hiei's Jagan every night, keep the "you-know-what" away from Chibi-Inuyasha, Chibi- Kouga, Chibi Sesshoumaru and Chibi-Shippo. Don't even SAY the word or it'll scare the other "you-know-what" out of 'em before it's time for their walkies. Don't give Chibi-Ed anything he can use to perform Alchemist Conversion Spells. Watch out for Chibi-Kyo because he'll chew on the furniture...and the dog...and himself... Chibi-Omine No Kyo is sitting in corner, viciously chewing on his own sword, foam coming out of his mouth ;;; Uh, and don't forget his rabies vaccination on Tuesday." Laura: "...Hmm...How about I just put them all in front of teh TV and hope for teh best...?" "O.O...Yeah that's good too..." 


	4. Time for School

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! OvvvvO Psycho Theme

Well, I'm not quite sure where to go from here...lately I've been having a creative block. But, here goes! Cracks knuckles and types like mad

Yori turned over in his bed as the sun peered in through the window. He squinted and rubbed at his eyes, then sat up and yawned. Suddenly, he was confused by the sound of snoring in his head.

-Oh...Inuyasha must still be asleep...

Yori chuckled as he decided to give him the ultimate wake-up call...

-...Inuyasha...

Snort...Grunt...Snooooore

-Inuyaaaashaaaa....

Hmnumnnnn...

-WAKE UP DOG BOY! – He mentally screamed, then fell over laughing as he heard Inuyasha yell out in surprise.

What the- ouch! Man! You're worse than that shrieking pink thing of Kagome's that I broke!

-Come on, we've got to go to school.

And since when do I have to be up in order for you to do it?

-Since I can hear you snoring in my head and I can't concentrate.

Feh!

Yori walked into the bathroom and walked over to the toilet, then hesitated.

What? Go already!

Yori blushed violently.

Oh, come on, I'm not gonna peek! I'm not sick like that!

Yori rolled his eyes and shut the door.

-Well, considering how much you laughed at me last night just at the thought of it, I have the right to be embarrassed.

Just go.

Later, when Yori came down for breakfast, he told his mother good morning, then silenced himself as she turned around, her face concerned.

His mother was a very small woman, short and thin, with deep brown eyes and short trimmed hair. She wore a blouse and a knee-length skirt, and an apron that said "You don't have to kiss me just because I'm the cook".

That's rather strange...

-What?

What's that thing she's wearing?

-It's an apron. Now please be quiet; I need to listen.

Feh!

"What is it Mom?"

"Yori, dear, what was the matter yesterday? You didn't come home until late, you ran straight up to your room without a word and you let out that terrible yell last night!"

Yori was slightly nervous...what was he supposed to say? He was attacked by a demon and gained a split personality?!

"Uh, I met a girl...and...-"

"A girl? Now Yori, you know how I feel about you dating; especially if I don't know the girl yet."

"No, it wasn't a date...we were just hanging out...and well, there was some conflict between her and a friend of hers, so I had to leave."

"What was the conflict?"

He hesitated as he picked up a spoon to dig into his breakfast.

"Uh, well...her friend hadn't seen her in a long time, so..."

"Oh, I understand..."

His mother turned around to continue doing the dishes. Yori heaved a sigh of relief.

-Good; I still sort of managed to tell the truth without sounding crazy.

Inuyasha appeared impressed.

Man, I wish I could have been that smart around Kagome...

Yori smiled at the complement.

"So, what's this girl's name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh, my...I heard about her yesterday..."

"Really?"

"Yes, her friends' mothers were at the market yesterday and they were talking about how she had every illness you could think of..."

Yori was confused.

"But...she looked perfectly healthy to me..."

Hey, Yori! That was just an excuse so she could come visit us!

-Oh...

"-Well, maybe that's all the more reason you should be nice to her."

But Yori wasn't listening...Inuyasha was further explaining what had happened with him and Kagome.

Listen...I got a bit mixed up in my explanation last night. The truth is, Kikyo expelled my spirit from my body and sent it to this time through the well, merging with you as my reincarnation and dormant inside of your body. Apparently that caused a spiritual reaction and sealed the well. The reaction was so strong it actually started a few days earlier in the future than it did in the past. She said that until I found some way to put her soul at peace, my spirit wouldn't rest. So the truth is, my body is lying like a vegetable somewhere back in my time, and I have to use your body to find some sort of way to put Kikyo's soul at ease; and considering that soul is now in Kagome's possession, we probably have to do it through her.

-This doesn't make any sense...

I know...especially since Kikyo and Kagome had to share two different pieces of the soul in order to survive. Maybe it's because we're in the same body...

-Eh, who knows...?

After breakfast, Yori went back upstairs to dress. He grabbed his uniform from out of the drawer, and as he fastened the buttons on his sleeves, he looked in his mirror, but gasped and leaped back as a second image seemed merged with his own in the reflection.

"Wha...-who...What is that?!"

The lips of the other image moved as Inuyasha spoke in his mind.

...That's me!

-So, you...demons...you...hair...fangs...you...

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes in the mirror.

Yes. I'm half-demon, so I have white hair, fangs, funny-looking ears and gold eyes too...

"Yori! You're gonna be late!"

Yori shook his head and ran down the stairs. He ran out the door and grabbed for his bike, then realized it was gone.

"Oh no! We must've left my bike at that place with all the chaos last night! What am I gonna do?! I'm late enough!"

Hey, don't look at me! The only way I can think of, you'd never agree to!

Yori's eyebrow raised at Inuyasha's statement.

-...Wanna bet?

...Well, obviously, even though this is your body, I still have my abilities when I take over...I could get us there in no time, but I would have to have complete control...

-DEAL!

Instantly, Yori's eyes changed from brown to gold, and Inuyasha gave a cocky smile. He leapt up into the air, chuckling as he heard Yori mentally yelp in fear.

-Wh...You can fly?!

"Nope...I can just leap really high."

-We..-Well, uh, go left he-

"I don't need directions...I'm just going to follow Kagome's scent."

-Scent?!

"Demons have a keen sense of smell, especially dog demons...and I know Kagome's scent better than anybody else's."

Yori (or at least his body) leapt across the treetops, turning across different streets and jumping over houses. Eventually, there was Kagome walking along with her bike.

-Wow! How'd you do that?!

I do it all the time...

Kagome was reading her math book, learning a new formula when she reeled backwards in fright as Yori landed down in front of her. Inuyasha flashed a smirk and greeted her.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"I...Inuyasha...Hi..."

Suddenly, his eyes returned back to brown, and Yori heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Inuyasha...that was actually pretty coo-"

He blinked and his eyes reverted back to yellow, Inuyasha yelling.

"HEY! I just helped you out! Can't I get five minutes to talk with her?!"

Brown.

"But that's not fair!"

Yellow.

"I just saved your ass!"

Brown.

"Hey, you said you'd get me where I wanted to go, but you went to Kagome instead! Just because you're in lo-SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha immediately silenced him and regained control.

If you want me out of here, you're gonna have to let me work this out with Kagome MY WAY!

-Maybe if she knew how you felt, this would all be over and done with!!!

Kagome stared as Yori and Inuyasha had another body-battle. She started walking off with her bike as Yori and Inuyasha continued to argue.

"Listen you little!-Huh? H-hey! Kagome, wait up!"

Inuyasha ran after Kagome, Yori giving in and letting him have his "five minutes".

"Uh, Kagome..."

"...Yes?"

"...How have you been? I uh, never got to talk to you last night..."

Kagome appeared surprised.

"What?" Inuyasha said with a pout.

"You don't usually ask me things like that..."

He sighed and looked away, an irked expression on his face.

"Well, I don't usually talk to you in another person's body, either..."

Kagome giggled.

"Well I've been okay...I miss everybody back in the Feudal Era...what happened since I left before you died?"

"Well, the truth is I didn't die..."

"What?"

"Kikyo put a spell on me...my spirit was kind of thrown into the future and into this body..."

"Why'd she do that?!"

"She decided if her soul couldn't find rest, mine shouldn't either..."

"This doesn't make any sense...when Kikyo was resurrected, she could only exist using my soul...if you and Yori share the same soul, how can the two of you be like this?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Uh, Kagome...listen...there's something I need to...tell you..."

Kagome smiled and looked at him intently.

"What is it?"

"Well...I...-"

Screwed by the bell.

Yori quickly took over again and panicked.

"AH! THE SCHOOL BELL! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to the school, leaving yet another bike behind in their wake.

(Reference to Episode 38 where Inuyasha breaks Kagome's alarm clock...hehe...I love that episode 'cuz he starts chasing everybody and saying "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" XD)


	5. Something's Wrong

"Uh, Kagome...listen...there's something I need to...tell you..."

Kagome smiled and looked at him intently.

"What is it?"

"Well...I...-"

Screwed by the bell.

Yori quickly took over again and panicked.

"AH! THE SCHOOL BELL! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to the school, leaving yet another bike behind in their wake.

"Come on Kagome! We're gonna be late!"

"Yori, please calm down! Whoa! Watch out for the c-"

FWAM! Yori ran without looking, and was hit by a car as it screeched on the brakes, and fell back, tumbling over the sidewalk.

"Yori?" Kagome screamed. She pulled him up and looked at him, shaking him.

"Yori, wake up! Are you okay!"

A flash of gold told her that Inuyasha had taken over. He gripped the side of his head in pain, wincing and grinding his teeth.

"Inuyasha, is he okay?"

"No, even I'm dizzy from that...DAMN he hit us hard!"

"What are we going to do!"

Kagome thought for a minute, trying to figure something out.

"Hmm...I don't think there are any tests today...Inuyasha, would you mind pretending to be Yori today?"

"...What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Come on! I promise all you have to do is sit there and pretend to write stuff down! I'll give Yori my notes to copy when he's better!"

"Are you frickin' serious! What about my eyes!"

"Oh, that's right! Your eyes! What are we gonna do?"

"But Kagome, I really need to tell you some-"

"I know, I know! You don't know what school's like; don't worry!"

"KAGOME, I HAVE TO-"

"Aha! Here! One of my friends gave them to me yesterday..."

She pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"KAGOME!"

"Put these on!" She reached for his face, lunging at him as he titled back his head.

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL?"

"We're going to have to tell them something as an excuse..."

"What the hell are these things!"

"Now come on! We have to get to class!"

She picked up her bookbag again and rushed to class. Grabbing Inuyasha by his arm, she pulled him up the steps and into the school, regardless of the fact that they had just scared the total crap out of the driver in that car. He sat there dumbfounded for five whole minutes, until he shook his head and drove off in shock...

Inuyasha continued to blink, trying to adjust to the change in light. His vision was dark as he lumbered across the hall...

-WHAM!

Somebody hit him in the face with a locker door.

Kagome was reeled back as he stopped dead in his tracks, his nose bright red for a moment as he held it.

"THAT WAS MY NOSE! I CAN'T SEE A DAMNED THING WITH THESE ON!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome ran over to him and pulled him to the girls room as fast as she could. After checking the stalls to see if anyone was there, she quickly rushed back over to Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!" He said as he ripped them off.

"No time, quick, in here!"

She yanked him into a stall, locking the door as she turned around to talk to him.

"Well, at least nobody will see you for the moment."

"Kagome, I really need to-"

"Look, I'm sorry about just sticking those things over your eyes, but I panicked! My classmates would freak out if they saw a guy with yellow eyes...Oh, it wouldn't have mattered anyway...like my teachers would let you wear sunglasses in class..."

"Kagome, now that-"

She slapped her hand on his mouth, and stared at him with a strong expression.

"I really need you to calm down. I need to think here..."

She sighed, then shrugged.

"Well, Yori hasn't been here very long, and he's kind of timid...so I'm pretty sure nobody would notice if you just kept your gaze down."

"...Fine."

Inuyasha gave up on telling her. He'd wait until after this whole school thing had blown over. He let her grab him by his arm and lead them to the first class, the whole time keeping his gaze towards the floor.

"Mr. Takumi, you're not paying attention."

"Psst! Inuyasha! He's talking to you!" Kagome hissed.

"Huh? Oh!"

"Please answer the question on the board..."

"Uh..."

"Just say six!"

"Six?"

"Right. Now, the sum of the angles of a hexagon...-"

Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. What the hell was a hexagon, anyway? Suddenly he felt sorry for all the times he had bugged Kagome while she was studying. This was pretty weird stuff, and if she had to know all this...-damn.

"Okay class, today we're going to have a mile dash. First up, let's have...Houjo, Toriyama, Sonoda, Kamijyo, and...Takumi. Come on over."

Inuyasha stood in the line of boys, staring at the ground and tapping his foot in boredom.

"Mr. Takumi?"

"..."

"Yori Takumi!"

"Huh? Yori?"

He walked over to where the selected boys were, and stood in line.

"Takumi, why won't you look up?"

Inuyasha panicked, clearing his throat.

"Uh, sometimes my eyes get sensitive to light..."

"Hm. Well, just be careful when you run.- Alright boys, you know how this works, when I say 'go', run around the track for five laps. First one to finish wins. Ready, go!"

Inuyasha ran at a brisk pace, figuring he didn't need to exert himself. As he finished, he mumbled a "Finished, sir" and walked off to the side. Had he been looking up, he would have seen a dozen or so young men staring at him in sheer confusion. The teacher was shaking as he looked at the stop watch, which said fourteen point sixty-seven seconds.

Later that day, Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the school. Kagome appeared exhausted, while Inuyasha just seemed confused. They had been in detention because Inuyasha had snapped at the teacher, and Kagome had defended him.

"But Kagome! That was total bull what he said in there! That wasn't how it was done in our time, it was-"

She stuck her hand up in his face.

"I don't wanna hear it. First, the teachers kept calling on you because they said you didn't seem to be paying attention; then, you scared EVERYBODY in gym; THEN, you go and start on that...that...-!"

Kagome shuddered as she walked down the steps. All Inuyasha could do was blink, and follow a pace behind, looking like a puppy that had just been scolded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do this today. I should've tried something else...I just panicked. You want to come back to my place for a bit?"

"...Sure..."

Now wasn't the right time yet. They continued to walk down the street, while Inuyasha pondered what to do. He'd tried to talk to her in detention, but the teacher there kept shushing him. When they reached her house, they walked upstairs and went into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha lay on Kagome's bed while she went downstairs to fix something to eat. He winced as he felt a slight pain in his side, near where the car hit Yori's body. He was starting to feel very drowsy.

-Should I tell her now? I could have been wrong...for all I know, Kikyo might still be out there somewhere with that one chunk of Kagome's soul and she's waiting for me to come put her to rest or something.

He sat up when he heard the door creak open, standing up to grab the food Kagome had brought up. He muttered a thanks and dug in, staring at her.

-...Still, it's not so bad right now. At least I got to spend some normal time with her today...

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow when she noticed he was staring.

"What?"

He stuttered then looked away.

"Uh, n-nothing."

-If I it isn't really what I have to do, then I don't want to do it in this body. I want to tell her when I'm back to normal again.

He took another bite of ramen, sighing.

-But what do I have to do then? Why would I be hurled into the future if I wasn't supposed to find Kagome? -...Maybe I just needed a reincarnation for a vessel, and my soul's been sleeping since she cast that spell on me.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You've had that one bit of ramen dangling out of your mouth for about two minutes now..."

Inuyasha choked for a second then sucked the ramen into his mouth, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

He couldn't say about her, not just yet.

"...About how I'm going to get out of this damned body. It's not much fun being in somebody else's head all the time."

-That was close...I started to feel dizzy there for a second...

"...Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, earlier you said you needed to say something to me. I just wanted to give you the chance to say it."

-SHIT!

"...It...it doesn't matter anymore. I don't need to say it now."

Inuyasha started to sweat, his eyes going out of focus. He squinted, feeling faint.

"Don't start that with me, Inuyasha. I know when you're trying to hide something."

"...Kagome?"

She smiled and turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

But as she looked up, and he wheezed out...

"Something's wrong..." and his eyes faded to dark brown as he fell to the floor, and coughed a pool of blood.

"INUYASHA!"

Before all turned dark, Inuyasha looked out the window to see the daylight fade and give way to the night of the new moon.


End file.
